It's not Charlie's Fault
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: No, it's not Charlie's Fault tha he has feelings for Mrs. Cullen
1. Charlie

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE!!!!!!!

**Dedicated to:** YoursTruly101…..sorry you have to get your teeth ripped out tomorrow!!!!!! Girl you are in my prayers!!!!!!!!!!

No, it wasn't Charlie Swans Fault, nope, not his at all. It wasn't his fault that the Cullen Family had chosen the town of Forks, Washington to make their home. And he definitely knew that it was not his fault that he had the tiniest, most microscopic, near to invisible, almost nonexistent crush, on Mrs. Cullen. Nope, Not His fault, it was hers.

Charlie didn't ask for such a beautiful lady to bring him sweet treats like cakes and pies down to the police station. No, that was entirely her decision. Every week she would come bounding in with a new treat for Charlie and his boys down at the stations. Every one of them awaited her visit; however Charlie longed for her visits the most. She was the only woman in Fork who would give him the time of day. Some days it was a quick visit and other days it was longer depending on if something was going on at home. No, it wasn't his fault that she was just as sweet as her apple strudel.

The idea of her son and His daughter falling in love never even crossed Chief Swans mind. However and here he was sitting at a table all by himself at their wedding. He looked and saw the people he loved dancing, Edward and Bella, Rene and her new husband Phil, and Esme with her husband Dr. Carlisle. A few moments passed and it seemed as if the doctor was getting tired. This was his chance.

No, it wasn't Charlie's fault that she accepted his invitation to dance. He was sure; it wasn't his fault that she was such a graceful dancer. Nope not his fault that her dress was a little low cut, it showing of her chest just a tad. She didn't even stop him from staring….or maybe she didn't realize it! As they danced Charlie Swan just got lost in Esme Cullen. Her delicate hand fit daintily in to his rather large, rough, awkward one. Her hip fit perfectly in the other. She wore a smile on her face, and her caramel colored hair was pulled in a high twist, a few ringlets fell by her face. For the first time, Charlie noticed that her eyes were a pretty gold. They rocked back and forth to a lovely slow song. He almost wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

The dance entered in to another song. Chief Swan then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dr. Cullen standing there.

"May I cut in?" The doctor asked kindly.

"Sure" Charlie mumbled stumbling out of his dream like trance.

Charlie Swan watched as the doctor took his wife back. He was the only thing standing in his way. The one brick wall he hit. But then again, Carlisle was younger than he and much more handsome. Dr. Cullen was almost god-like, while Charlie was just your average Joe. However, maybe the doctor is so beautiful that he cheats on his wife with the nurses. Charlie spoke the evil thoughts in his own head. If he could prove that, Esme would leave him for sure. Wait! He thought to himself again. What was he thinking? Carlisle was a great man, a good friend, and he loved his wife oh so much. He couldn't take that happiness away. He knew what it felt like to be left. Charlie then sighed and began to walk back to his seat. A hand then grabbed his wrist. It was Esme.

"Dance with Sue!" She said cheerfully, "She came with Billy and well, you know he's not to light on his feet and I don't even think she's been asked to dance. It would be nice if a strong man like you asked her."

Charlie nodded in repose and made his way over to Sue's table confidently, for just having his ego stroked by the woman of his dreams. Then he saw her sitting all by herself, just like he was mere moments ago.

"Hey Sue, do...uhh… wanna dance?" he mumbled.

"Sure, Charlie!" she said with excitement and she hopped up from the table.

No, it wasn't Charlie fault that he looked in to Sue's dark Quileute eyes and fell in love. Nor was it his fault that dancing with Sue made him oh so much happier that night. It most definitely wasn't his fault that is tiny, microscopic, near to invisible, almost nonexistent crush on Esme Cullen, became just that. Nope, not his fault at all, this was all done under the hands of Esme Cullen, because everything was her fault


	2. Carlisle

Disclaimer: NEVER MINE!!!!!!!!!!

Dedicated to The YoursTruly101 entertainment week!

Carlisle Cullen needed to keep up the family's human act so he left his wife on the dance floor. She'd find her son to dance with or even take an unneeded break herself. Carlisle then walked over to his newly wedded son and began talking. He was happy for him. This was also the perfect time to hand him the keys to the island. While this conversation with Edward continued Edward began to laugh.

"What's so funny son?" Carlisle asked

"I think Charlie has a little crush on Esme!"

"What?" Carlisle asked again confused by the situation.

"Dad it's quite obvious he likes her….and uhh he's admiring her lady parts!" Edward whispered

"Her what?" Carlisle asked still unclear as to what was going on.

Then Emmett, Carlisle's other son danced over towards to eavesdropping on the earlier conversation!

"Her junk, her ta tas, her jugs, her pom poms, her boobs!" Emmett yelled

Then a pang of anger hit Carlisle Cullen. Her turned his head and glared at the man who was dancing with his wife. Edward grabbed his fathers shoulder and looked in to his eyes. Edwards were full of fear. His father had never acted this harshly before. Evil thoughts ran through the damn near perfect mans head. He was afraid of the angry Carlisle for he was a force to be reckoned with. Edward had only seen him like this once in his entire life, and that was when he learned of Esme's abusive past.

"Calm yourself father" Edward begun "He is only human; he has little control over his emotions."

Carlisle's eyes softened and he nodded a solemn yes to his son's response towards his anger. Carlisle Cullen then walked over to the man who was dancing with his wife and touched his shoulder and politely asked if he could cut in. Then under instruction of his wife he went and danced with Sue Clearwater. Carlisle then began to dance with his wife once again, shooting protective glances at who ever looked at her the wrong way. This did not go unnoticed by Esme.

"Carlisle, darling, what's the matter?" She asked kindly

"It's nothing, sweetheart!" he responded with a smile on his

"That, my love is a lie!" she laughed musically at his attempt to fool her

"Do you truly want to know what's wrong?" she nodded "It's the fact that all these men are looking at you!"

"Oh Carlisle are you jealous?" she laughed again.

"No," he corrected quickly "I am not jealous but, I just have a fear that you will leave me for one of them."

Then his little scene broke out. It was hardly noticeable to most but some seemed to look over. Esme Cullen then grabbed her husband's hand and began leading out of the tent and in to the forest. By the time they were far enough away to use their enhanced abilities she took him deeper in to the forest.

"Esme where are we going?" he asked

"Here looks good." She sighed to herself while dusting off her dress.

Then Esme Cullen took down her caramel curls from the twist. She shook them down to her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her husband. No poor Carlisle Cullen was completely confused now. His wife then began loosening his bow tie. Swiftly he grabbed her wrists.

"Esme what are you doing?"

"I'm showing you that I would never leave you because I love you." she sighed looking at the ground

"Oh, Esme" he breathed "You didn't need to do this, I know how uncomfortable this would be…for both of us. We aren't our children that's for sure. I just want you all to myself and you know I've never been too good with sharing."

Esme laughed kept her head in her husband's chest for a few moments. The couple then decided to make there way back to the party. When they saw the lights of the tent they stopped for an unneeded rest. Dr. Cullen took his wife's hand and slipped in a quick kiss. As they made their way towards the dance floor Carlisle felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Carlisle, I didn't…" Charlie muttered

"It's fine Charlie" Carlisle laughed patting him on the back. For Carlisle Cullen knew that his wife loved him for all eternity and well…then some. He would never even remotely second guess their love again. Not in a million years.


End file.
